Earth-Two/B
Baronta The Baronta was a steam ship that Clark Kent and Lois Lane booked passage on to travel to San Monte in South America to cover the story of a revolution brewing that is perpetuated by munitions manufacturers. Barrows Bea Carroll Biff Dugan Black Canary Dinah Drake is the original Black Canary from the 1940s. She was a costumed adventurer proficient in hand-to-hand combat. She often teamed up with the adventurer Johnny Quick and was briefly a member of the Justice Society of America. In later years, Dinah often partnered herself with Ted Knight, the original Starman. She married a police officer named Larry Lance and gave birth to a daughter named Dinah Laurel Lance. In Pre-Crisis continuity, Dinah's daughter was cursed by the Wizard with a destructive sonic cry, forcing Dinah and Larry to place the child in the Thunderbolt dimnension to keep herself and everyone else safe. Dinah's final adventure pitted her and the JSA against an alien being named Aquarius, during which Larry Lance was killed in action. Blakely Mine "The Blakely Mine Disaster" Bruce Wayne Bruce Wayne was the son of Thomas and Martha Wayne and grew up in Gotham City. On evening, the Waynes were walking home from a movie when they were accosted by a mugger. The mugger demanded Martha Wayne's pearl necklace, but when Thomas tried to defend her, he shot him in the chest. He then murdered Martha right in front of Bruce's eyes before running off, leaving young Wayne an orphan. Bruce made a bedside vow that he would avenge the deaths of his parents by committing himself for the rest of his life towards stopping criminals. For the next fifteen years, Bruce trained his body to be in peak physical condition. He became a master scientist, knowing that this knowledge would serve him greatly in his pending war against crime. The only thing left for Bruce to do was to determine the method through which he would facilitate his crime-fighting career. Bruce was sitting in his father's study one evening seeking inspiration. A bat flew through the window, and Bruce perceived it as an omen. He now knew what form his visage of vengeance was to take - a bat. "And thus is born this weird figure of the dark.. this avenger of evil. The Batman. Read more... Brute Nelson Brute Nelson was the leader of a criminal gang operating in Gotham City in the 1940s. His crew had planned out a number of heists, but on each caper, a rival known as the Joker beat them to the heist, including stealing the Claridge diamond and the Ronkers ruby. Brute put the word out through the criminal grapevine that he was gunning for the Joker. Word also reached the ears of the costumed crime-fighter, the Batman. The Joker took the bait and broke into Brute's home in the suburbs. Brute was prepared for him however. What he was not prepared for however, was the arrival of the Batman. Batman dove down the staircase, slamming into Brute. He then began fighting Brute's henchmen, who had been waiting in hiding for the Joker. During the confusion, the Joker took the opportunity to shoot Brute in the chest, killing him before escaping out a window. Butch Mason